Hurt
by facepalmer123
Summary: "Karen kissed him. She kissed Ben." Jimmy catches Ben and Karen kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I have decided to write a BenxJimmy story where Jimmy catches Ben kissing Karen (the slut, God I hate her character so much.) Anyway I do not own Falling Skies. **

Ben's POV

"I know you can hear them too. That's how I know that you are still connected with them." Karen came up to me. "Is that so, well you are right, I do hear them, but do you know what else I feel?" I swallowed and shook my head no.

She started to circle me slowly. "I feel like I am connected to you. Like you somehow call to me and I have to answer. Like…" She stopped in front of me again. Her lips only mere centimeters away from mine.

"Like I need to do this." She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I heard an intake of breath behind me; I quickly turn around and see Jimmy standing behind me. I see tears forming in his eyes as he bolts from the room. "Wait Jimmy, please let me explain."

I turned back to Karen. "You knew he there didn't you?" I saw her smile. "Oh Ben, he was just holding you back. Now you can come back with us and live how you were supposed to, before your stupid brother took you away from us."

"You're wrong, I was never happy there. I am happy here with my brothers, father and Jimmy." I practically yelled at her. "You are just lying to yourself Ben, but you will eventually come. You can resist the temptation."

She threw herself to the ground and called for help. Hal came rushing in and accused me of harming her. He pushed me out of the room and I went to find Jimmy.

Jimmy's POV

I was walking to Karen's room to relieve Ben from his shift, but I heard voices coming from the room and I didn't want to interrupt. "I know you can hear them too. That's how I know that you are still connected with them." That's Ben's voice. I moved a little closer so I could see them.

"I feel like I am connected to you. Like you somehow call to me and I have to answer. Like I need to do this." She kissed him and he kissed her back. I gasped, and Ben turned around. I knew he could see the tears in my eyes, but I really don't care. I ran.

As I was running I ran into someone. I felt their arms wrap around me and they pulled me into an empty room in the hospital. I look up and see Maggie standing in front of me. "Oh, Jimmy what happened?" She pulled me over to the bed and we sat down, she wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen.

"The bitch Karen kissed him, she kissed Ben." I told her. "Oh I'm going to kill her. She had no right to kiss him." Maggie told me and I smiled.

"It's okay Maggie, don't hurt her." I told her. "Okay fine, but if she hurts you again, I don't know if I can resist." I nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to." She hugged me once more and said "Everything will be okay." Then went to find Hal.

I stayed a few more minutes and when I was ready to leave someone walked into the room.

**That is the end of the first chapter of Hurt. I hope you all enjoyed. I have part of the next chapter written, if you want me to post it today then ask and I will do so**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hey guys here is the second chapter of Hurt, I hope you enjoy.**

**Recap: someone walked into the room.**

Jimmy's POV

The door opened and Ben came in. He came up to me and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I didn't want it to happen, but it did and I am so, so sorry." I scoffed. "Just save it."

"But, I love you Jimmy." Everything that I had kept in just flowed out like hot lava. "Oh really, well that didn't stop you from kissing her back, or from not coming after me when I needed you the most. No, you chose to stay with that slut and I bet you guys made out more once I left. I can't believe you have the audacity to come back here and say that you love me after you just got done kissing your brother's sloppy seconds. So you know what have her, I'm done."

He looked like someone had slapped him. "What do you mean you are done?" I sighed. "I mean I am done with this, with you and me, with us." He had tears in his eyes.

"Please don't do this." I start to cry. "I have to." A few tears slipped down his cheeks. "Well, can I at least have a goodbye kiss?"

I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips one last time. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss and I moaned into the kiss, but then I realized what he was doing. I pulled away and ran from him, but I didn't even make it to the door before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "What are you doing, Ben? Let go of my arm."

"No, I already let you walk out once; I am not letting it happen again. I love you and weather you believe me or not it's true. I didn't kiss her back, not willingly. When she pulled away from me I felt like I was in trance, but then I saw you and I snapped out of it and I realized what had happened and what I did. I never meant to hurt you."

"How do I know that I can trust you? You did it once, what's to stop you from doing it again?" I questioned. "You, if you'll have me back. Honestly Jimmy, the thought of not having you sickens me.

When you said that you were done, I felt like the world was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't do anything about it." He looked at me with those dazzling eyes and I gave in. "Fine, I will give you one more chance, but if you slip up again we are over. I need to know that I can trust you, please just stay away from her." He nodded.

"Anything else?" I nodded. "Yeah, kiss me." He smiled. "With pleasure."

He placed his soft lips on mine and I melted inside. He pulled me against him and kissed me harder. When I pulled away for air he had a pout on his face and I chuckled. I kissed his pout away and he smiled. "I love you so much." I leaned my forehead against his. I love you too." He smiled and we walked out of that room as best friends and boyfriends.

**The end, I just wanted to do a short little story about these two because I haven't updated my other stories in awhile and I felt guilty so I was throwing my few readers a bone until I can think of ideas for my other stories. Bye for now. **


End file.
